Blood on Ice
by Chloe Fluer
Summary: This is the world of figure skating. Jasper Hale represents USA; Edward Masen is a proud Canadian. Having their eyes on the same goal, these two skaters find themselves in an intriguing situation where they can survive by helping each other.


**Title**: Blood on ice

**Author**: Chloe Fluer

**Category**: General/Comfort/Romance/Humour

**Rating**: M

**Summary**:This is the world of figure skating. Jasper Hale represents USA; Edward Masen is a proud Canadian. Having their eyes on the same goal, these two skaters find themselves in an intriguing situation where they can survive by helping each other.

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight series and all the characters. I am just messing around and having fun.

I am using the names of some RL people but I am not here to offend them or judge them. If anything, this where I give them my respect and love. As a huge fan of figure skating I am dedicating this story to all Twilight&FigureSkating fans out there!

**Jasper**

**January 2009**

**Ann Arbor, Michigan**

The New Years party was a complete disaster. I once read that the way you start your year, which is how it is going to be for you next 365 days. Well if that's the way it is, 2009 will be destructive, hallucinative and highly intoxicating. Thank god, alcohol was not really my thing, and the smoke of the tobacco made me dazed and in a very wrong way.

I am unsure weather that is all such a bad thing. Last year was filled with surprise and exhilarating joy. Winning the world title in March showed me in the clearest way that every sacrifice and every hour of all the days and years was worth it. It was worth to be the best I could and showing it to the world on the largest stage; at the world championships.

However, 2009 was only a few days in and I was already struggling. The full time training started on the 3rd of January. Both Viktor and Yuko were present at the rink side, coordinating the group, though one of them always made time to oversee the off ice training at the gym, at the pool or oversee the morning pilates and ballet sessions. Yuko Sata just came back from the Japanese National Championship with one of the youngest training mates, 13 year-old Nana Yakonuki, who won her first junior ladies national title in a very tough and competitive group.

I was yet to face my two rivals on National US Championships in the 3rd week of January in Cleveland, Ohio. Nikki Dukakis and Riley Bird were both having a quite good Grand Prix season, scoring points and winning medals. I know Riley was especially cocky about landing his first fully rotated quad toe loop at a major competition. However, he neglected perfecting his other elements in my opinion, and by studying all of his charts and mark reports, the judges were very much aware of it. Riley really wanted to land that quad and yet have the spins, footwork, spirals, transitions and overall choreography remain as they always were. Balancing is a problem for most of the athletes.

However, Riley skated clean and Nikki did even better. He did not have a consistent quad either, but he was using the Code of points in every aspect he could. Bringing in Tatiana Tarasova in for creating his programs was smart move and that Russian iron lady did her job very well with Nikki. His program was smartly arranged, with proportionally dispersed elements and maximum scoring combinations. Nikki is a fine spinner, but at junior level, it was actually Riley's strongest side.

Yet, after the introduction of Code of Points, I finally came to claim the title of master of the spins. Yes, I penned the title myself and never shared it with anyone. But, the point was, the highest scores and levels for spins was awarded to me ever since Junior Worlds 2003 and I managed to keep the highest score even compared to Stephane Lambiel, who was from the land of finest chocolate, cheese, clocks and spins.

The early morning training was dedicated to circular step sequence from the middle of the short program. On the last competition, it was awarded level two, while Yuko and my choreographer Maria were counting it to be level three. Therefore, we had to re-watch the performance from the competition in order to see where the points were lost according to the technical referee of the International Skating Union. I studied the tape (well, the video) on my laptop the previous night and I managed to find some of the messy moments where I was not being precise enough.

One could not always practice on ice with the music, because ice was shared with at least five more skaters or three more dance couples. Therefore, I had my iShuffle with the repetition of the circular steps sequence cutting on repeat. Those 39 seconds were playing repeatedly in my ears and brain, while I was counting my moves, the sounds of turning the edges and creaking the ice beneath. Yuko was filming the whole session.

By the end of the training, we had over 10 circular step sequences taped. I just continued skating the rest of the program, taking it light on a triple flip and ending it with an anti-clockwise fly spin. Yuko yelled at me for pushing it until the end. Her English was really good, but the weird Japanese pronunciation could never leave her and in a way, made her more intimidating. I think she liked that about herself as a strict coach.

Our time on ice was ending and the ice dancing group was withdrawing to an off ice area to chill out and try some elements off ice one more time, before heading to the dressing rooms. These were those few minutes that I had the ice only for myself and both Yuko and Viktor knew how much I loved spending that time doing what I called "freestyle". As long as I wasn't pushing it too hard, they both respected it.

But this time, I was not alone. Tessa Virtue, the ice dancer from our group, remained on the ice and headed to me with her arms open and a soft, warm smile across her face. That was all it took to receive a message that she wanted to dance with me.

One would think that a dancer would not be up for dancing after a hard training session with his/her partner. Tessa was not actually looking for a dance, more for comfort. I felt her eyes on me as I was struggling with me steps and I could hear her encouraging me during those most intense tryouts.

As we slowly waved from one side to the other in a loose waltz position with the rhythm of Tchaikovsky, Tessa focused her eyes on me and whispered, "You should have seen yourself skating that step sequence. It was so visible by the end how your legs are now obeying your demands once again." She smiled at me.

She and Scott were slowly bringing their programs back to life. Tessa and I spent most of this summer together in Germany in hospital, and later in Toronto and Ann Arbor recovering with physical therapy. She suffered from chronic exertional compartment syndrome on both shins, and after my pain was diagnosed with quite disturbing hip disorder, we were both referred to Hanover, Germany to be operated by the same surgeon, who specialized in skating related injuries.

Tessa's injury was less serious and easier to operate, but extremely painful once she started skating again in late October. My injury was tricky and I was fooled by my own defending mechanism that the pain in my hip was not a big deal and on occasion, I deluded myself that it was not real.

Shortly after winning the World title as I was heading home by plane to Northern California, I was woken up by the sharp pain that made me scream in agony in the middle of the almost empty first class compartment. The path from being diagnosed and confirmed by several orthopedist specialists to Hanover, Germany and the physical therapy in Ann Arbor was exhausting, but having Tessa as company made me less lonely. She was even more troubled, since her skating was tightly connected to her long-term partner and friend Scott. I will never forget the expression on his face when Maria Zoueva (their coach) told him the news about Tessa's injury. He was shocked and looked as if he was stabbed through his heart. He and Tessa were very close; after all, they have been spending time regularly together both on and off ice ever since they were 5 and 6 years old.

"I think I nailed it. The last step sequence, that is," I said, "but I will know after Yuko and Viktor confirm it."

Her hand was tightly holding my biceps and her temple came to rest on my right shoulder. The music was slowly ending and the lights were blinking, reminding us to leave the ice for a zamboni to resurface it for the next group.

"I'm afraid." Her voice was almost as quiet as the light lyrical music. I couldn't see her face, but the way she clung to me and the way her words got to me - she was worried and full of doubt.

"I know you remember what doctor Hoch told us both the last day of therapy. How is Scott treating you? Is he still afraid of pushing it too hard?"

Slowly, she moved her temple to the side so that now her cheek was pressed to my shoulder. Her eyes were tightly closed and we stopped waltzing as we reached the boards. She let go of my arms and got off the ice, sat down on the carpeted floor and rested her back at the other side of the boards. I followed her but turned to her. She was troubled and wanted to talk. It was usually Scott sitting at this spot next to her, but Scott was not here - I was.

"We are unable to put the two parts of the free dance together. It hurts…" Her eyes were now meeting mine and they were even greener than I remembered. Green and filled with tears. I knew Tessa well enough that she knew no tears of pain, but of disappointment and … fear?

"You've been through a painful procedure. Both of your knees were damaged by over-training. You were pushing too hard, too fast! And you are doing quite well now! You remember very well how fucking painful it was that first day back on ice, and now you are pulling together the program that may as well make you the world champion!"

"Jasper, I can't even last for more than 3 elements. When the music changes in the middle of the program, I just want to sit down on the ice and rest till the end of the program."

"But, Marina - your coach- had this surgery and she must be of some help…"

"Marina claims it will get better and that it will get better very soon. I just don't feel any better, well, not since mid December. Plus, I probably gained weight during Christmas and…"

"That's enough!" I moved so that I was sitting opposite of her and took one of her boots and started unbinding the ties. She managed to withhold her tears and erase the traces of those that gave her inner worries away. I got her feet out of the boots, massaged them lightly so that getting up wouldn't be as uncomfortable, and did the same to myself. Then I got up and pulled her lightly to me.

"You and I did not gain weight in 6 weeks, we were physically inactive eating hospital food daily and marshmallows on Sundays." The smile reached her eyes and I knew I was getting to her.

"And Tessa, you always gain weight during Christmas and honestly, so does Scott. And I don't see him fussing about it. I see him hitting the gym and frankly, enjoying the rabbit's food for a change."

For that I got a giggle, and an honest smile.

Tessa was only 18, and for me she was both comfort and like a sister. Whenever I witnessed her triumph, I would feel proud and sincere happiness. Like in Gothenburg during World Championships last year. Only 24 hours before the most important event of my life, Tessa and Scott managed to win the free dance and end up with a silver medal on their second World Championships as seniors. I was sitting with my fellow American team mates cheering for the Canadians and joining the Swedish crowd in standing ovation.

At the time, I was not any closer to her than I was to Scott or Meryl and Charlie. But her green eyes reminded me of those that were always so eager and joyful whenever I would come back home to Mountain View. Rosalie Hale was my little sister and could make me jump on every demand and wish. I could only hope for Rosie to grow up to be a strong young woman, as I knew Tessa was.

Scott took over encouraging her and gave me a small nod of silent pact we've made about Tessa. They were not romantically involved. It was never there for them and yet their feelings were not those of brother and sister. It was a partnership and friendship based on a strong bond built during years of companionship and growing up.

Last season was the most exhausting and exciting period of my life. Losing my national title to Nikki after years of possessing it, cherishing it enviously. I did not just lose it, but came in third behind both Nikki and Riley. I felt like the most idiotic failure. I was so sure that I would be able to break the curse that had been following me ever since World Championships 2006. I was shocked my self with the success of the bronze World medal and my federation was also surprised. They have given up on me, Nikki was better competitor according to our federation's president and Riley was more… appealing. My style was considered too contemporary and hard to understand for the audience and apparently for my senior peers.

ABC's TV skating commentator and gold Olympic champion Dick Button used to say during my performances, "He is just not there yet. He is still not at the place where he is comfortable with himself."

Of course, Dick was one of those who was first to yell how he believed in my "invincible pure talent and hard work for years". But I cannot say the media and skating reporters treated me badly in general. This is a small group of people who follow our sport and report on it, so it is very hard to stay unnoticed. I know most of them by first name and giving statements and interviews is actually a quite fun experience, especially with Tanya from Germany. She was following my career ever since my first major international novice competition and I gave her my first interview. She was very supportive and we even e-mailed every once in awhile. She never wrote things I told her privately or via e-mails. She was very insightful and when she wanted to know news, I was frank and direct with her. When Tessa and I were in Hanover for our surgeries, Tanya arranged that flowers were sent to us, since she was reporting from the Beijing Summer Olympics.

"VIKTOR! You have to see this!" It was Yuko, going through videos of my step sequence training. I wanted to join them but she sent me away (dismissed me?) with aggressive arm movement and I could read the word "SHOWER" off her lips.

From 10 am to 2:30 pm Charlie, Meryl, Tessa, Scott, Nana and I would take our rented mini van and drive to "school". Nana was attending an international high school, Charlie and Meryl were both taking classes from the department of Cultural Anthropology for over a year now, but with extensive training, they were only able to take two classes per semester. Tessa, as always, pushed herself harder and decided to take at least three and she managed to convince me to join her. I enrolled into their chemical engineering program as it was my intention, but soon I realized I needed something that would help me deal with daily shit that came with the mental process of my lifestyle.

During lunch break, we would eat together and help Nana with her homework, as the finished assignments were her pass for the late-night training sessions. And boy, would she beg us to help her understand the point of Uncle Tom's Cabin or various algebra problems. The five of us combined would find a way to get the work done, but it pained me to remember that I was being a big brother to this girl and was a part of her life and growing up, yet my own little sister did not have her brother to help her with homework and beat the shit out of the nasty boys. Rosie and I wrote letters to each other weekly and her short e-mails made my days in isolation tolerable, and kept my conscience in shape.

My afternoon was either spent at ballet training at the local Russian studio or in the swimming pool. I preferred the latter, but was well aware of the benefits balletic training brought to my posture and overall presence on ice, not to mention that after three months of daily training with Mrs. Olga, Yuko stopped whining about my positions and my arm movements heading into the jump. Even my mother called me to say how nice and "upright" I look on TV.

I spent the late-night training session working with Viktor. He had his skates on and did every step from the step sequence that lead to my triple-triple combination for me. All in slow motion, explaining why every little detail mattered in the long program. His Russian manners were subtle; his roughness was only barely concealed. He was easily provoked, and his yelling was one of the most uncomfortable experiences you could be exposed to in this ice rink. So far, Nana was the only one spared of this experience. Her youth and charm were shields that worked on Viktor.

Viktor did not even mention my work from that morning, he never interfered with Yuko's specialties, but the had a very well developed communication about their students. It was obvious how well coordinated everything ran in their partnership and with our training.

Ooo***ooO***Ooo***ooO

Six out of seven days of the week, I spent obeying a strict schedule. Bedtime before 10:30 pm. Last moments before hitting for the dreamland were spent in a shared room watching TV with the same people I shared the ice with or with a laptop, reading e-mails and writing back to mom, Rosie or whoever.

As I was saying goodnight to Charlie and closing the door of my room, my laptop made a noise that alerted me to a new message.

It couldn't be Rosie or mom, since only minutes ago we said our goodnights.

No.

This e-mail came from the most unexpected person. It was from Edward Masen from Canada. The highest hope of Canadian figure skating and uprising star of skating world was e-mailing me from his dorm at the University o Toronto.

And he was in desperate need of help.

**A/N** Well if you read this far, you must either love figure skating or me very very much. Bold move, I know ;)

I was having a lot of trouble thinking of a title for this story, so in the end I decided to use this very attractive title and am dedicating it to my friend and beta **MrsKatyCullen. **Here eyes bleed when she reads my stuff. That's how powerful my words are :P

Also thanks to **FrogQueenLaurel** for amazing support and advice.

And at last, to **RachelCullen77 **for constant support and twitter love.


End file.
